


Тепло

by Эмманриуэль (Uhtlufe)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Established Relationship, F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2020-01-04 17:28:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18348335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uhtlufe/pseuds/%D0%AD%D0%BC%D0%BC%D0%B0%D0%BD%D1%80%D0%B8%D1%83%D1%8D%D0%BB%D1%8C
Summary: - тепло- Что?- свет ассоциируется у меня с теплом роуз





	Тепло

**Author's Note:**

> Ау. Дейв - рыцарь-тамплиер, был в Крёстном походе вместе с Бро. Вриска - боевой маг, предпочитает огненную магию. Каркат - тренер и наставник их обоих с детства, так они и познакомились.
> 
> Написано на секретного санту
> 
> Спасибо krapiva за бетинг!

      Удар. Если не приглядываться, даже не заметишь замах справа, который тут же был погашен волной жара от фаербола. Дейв молча выпускает оплавившийся меч из рук и быстро снимает тренировочные перчатки.  
  
      Откуда-то с трибуны надрывается Каркат:  
  
\- ВРИСКА, БЛЯТЬ, КОНТРОЛЬ!  
  
      Затем припечатывает единственную руку ко лбу и, гордо развернувшись, оповещает:  
  
\- ТРЕНИРОВКА ЗАКОНЧЕНА. НА СЕГОДНЯ ХВАТИТ.  
  
      Вриска тут же вынимает волосы из воротника и расстёгивает верхние пуговицы. Тренироваться летом в полдень было, кажется, одной из любимых пыток Карката. Летний зной, палящее солнце, жар от постоянных прыжков и смен позиций. Не добавляют прохлады и фаерболы. Дейв поразился тому, как ещё не потерял концентрацию в той душной маске, в которой ему выпало идти на тренировку. Если бы не крестовый поход, он бы мог упасть в обморок.  
  
\- Эй, не хочешь прогуляться?  
  
\- конечно да только и мечтаю чтобы гулять с тобой в дикую жару после тренировки зная что ты определённо направляешься в палящий ад тысячи бомбящих задниц  
  
\- Не будь таким хамом. Де8ушка приглашает!  
  
\- девушка может обойтись  
  
\- Де8ушка предпочтёт компанию кого-то посго8рчивее  
  
\- удачи чика  
  


888

  
  
      Роуз в отличие от Вриски предпочитала холодные, тёмные места. Как у всякой провидицы у неё подобное место было — глубокий подвал с чисто символическим зданием на поверхности. Лучше спасения от жары придумать Дейв не мог, потому наведывался к сестре каждое лето намного больше, чем позволяли приличия, часто мешая её загадочным действам, на которые ему, в общем-то, было пофиг. Самым комфортным местом в аскетичной каменной клетке Роуз для него представлялись её колени. И при этом никакого инцеста. Чудеса, не правда ли? Но если говорить начистоту, то больше мягких мест в обиталище Роуз и не было — камень, дерево, бумага, кожа.  
  
      Роуз любила копаться у него в голове. Часто он представлял себе, как она запускает свои ментальные пальцы в его мозг и начинает докапываться вглубь. Роуз обычно почти сразу после этого начинала очередной мстительно-душекопательный разговор.  
  
-Дейв, а с чем ты ассоциируешь Свет? Что вызывает он в глубинах твоей простой души?  
  
      Он честно задумался. Первым пришёл на ум свет, отражённый в мече, направленном на него.  _Отражение в шлеме с забралом в виде двух треугольников. Сияние доспехов Бро впереди._  Одиночество?  
  
       _Отражение солнца в глазах, смотрящих не на него. Луч света, падающий на браслет за секунду до пощёчины._ Отвержение?  
  
_Отражение свечей в золотых кубках._  Богатство?  
  
_Отражение рассвета на лице Христа._  Вера?  
  
      Нет, Свет это не отражение.  
  
      Дейв не понял, зачем и как задумался над этим вопросом, но ничто ему не мешало, и он продолжил.  
  
_Сияние горного солнца, холодного, оставляющего следы и ожоги, светящего так, будто желающего ослепить всех, кто приблизится к нему._  Луч надежды, мелькавший в его собственном отражении на фоне луны?  
  
      Нет.  
  
      Огонь. Огонь, что греет, светит и не ранит. Как фаерболы Вриски, с которых половину жара при столкновении она забирала себе, чтобы если и были ожоги, то у обоих. Как сама Вриска. Как их отношения.  
  
\- тепло  
  
\- Что?  
  
\- свет ассоциируется у меня с теплом роуз


End file.
